Mondengel
by colakracher
Summary: Lucius foltert Severus auf eine ganz besondere Art...[One-Shot][lemon]


-Du bist der Wächter, der dunklen Macht, die schwarze Sonne, sie gibt dir Kraft. 

Der kalte Mond erleuchtet dich, dein Antliz stolz und hoheitlich.-

-Über dir, die dunklen Wolken sind, deine Worte den Donner bringen.

Du schwebst so leicht wie der Abendwind,  auf deinen Schwingen, aus Messerklingen.-

(E Nomine – „Mondengel)

Mondengel

_"__Verfüge über ihn wie es dir beliebt, Lucius."_

_„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein."___

„Und du wirst auch keine Gnade walten lassen?"__

„Er ist ein Verräter." 

„Sehr richtig, Lucius. Und was pflegen wir mit Verrätern zu tun?"

Der Ansatz eines Lächelns berührte seine Lippen und der Dunkle Lord nickte wissend. 

„Ich sehe du hast mich verstanden. Damit seiest du entlassen." 

~*~

Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf und konfrontierte sie damit, die Tätigkeit des Sehens wieder aufzunehmen. Als sich die schemenhaften Konturen jedoch in klare Umrisse und schließlich in zu benennende Objekte verwandelten, wünschte er sich er hätte dies niemals getan. 

Ein gequältes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle noch bevor er überhaupt daran denken konnte, es zurückzuhalten. Nur allzu gut kannte er den Ort, den Raum, in dem er sich befand und spürte die Erinnerungen, die drohten, über ihm zusammen zubrechen. 

Langsam setzte er sich auf, schüttelte den Kopf, wie um die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln, und sein Blick fand den Spiegel der sich genau über ihm befand. Zwischen den Stoffen des Himmels sah ihm ein Mann entgegen, der ihm völlig fremd erschien. Er war blasser als jemals zuvor, seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm in wirren Kaskaden über die Schultern und in die Stirn und unter seinen Augen, die jeglichen Glanz verloren zu haben schienen, lagen dunkle Schatten, die den Mann eher kränklich als bedrohlich wirken ließen. 

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Auch wenn es er besser wusste hoffte er dennoch, er möge sich in einem furchtbaren Albtraum befinden, nur über irgendwelchen langweiligen Aufsätzen der Erstklässler eingeschlafen sein. 

Doch als er das leise Knarren der Tür hörte, musste er nicht einmal die Augen öffnen um zu wissen, dass er sich nicht in seinem Büro in Hogwarts befand.

Er spürte mehr das der Mann, in dessen Gemächern er sich befand, sich ihm näherte, als das er es hörte. 

„Severus."

Die trügerische Sanftheit seiner Stimme ließ ihn unmerklich erschauern und sehr langsam öffnete er die Augen. Lucius Malfoy blickte auf ihn hinab, um die schmalen Lippen ein amüsiertes Lächeln und in den stahlgrauen Augen ein Sturm, dessen Ausmaßen Severus nicht einmal annähernd zu erahnen vermochte. 

Seine silbrig glänzenden Haare in einem losen Zopf gebunden, bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu dem tiefen Schwarz seines Umhangs und nie zuvor hatte er Severus mehr an einen Todesengel erinnert, wie in diesem Moment. 

Dunkel und von beängstigender Schönheit, derer man sich einfach nicht entziehen konnte. 

All die Gefühle und Gedanken die in diesem Moment durch ihn hindurch wirbelten, versuchte Severus mit Hilfe einer starren, ausdruckslosen Maske zu verbergen, eine Eigenschaft, die er erst durch Lucius zur Perfektion gebracht hatte. 

Er beobachtete wie der andere Mann eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue hob, sein Gewicht auf das rechte Bein verlagerte und seine Hände auf seinen Schlangenstock stützte. 

„Schon immer habe ich deine geringe Redseligkeit zu schätzen gewusst, Severus. Eine Tugend, die mir nie vergönnt gewesen ist. Aber manchmal ist Schweigen unangebracht, besonders wenn die Gelegenheit besteht einen alten Freund, also mich, zu begrüßen." 

Noch immer verbarg er sich hinter der starren Maske, obwohl sein Innerstes von schallendem, bitteren Gelächter erfüllt war. 

Freund?

„Wir sind schon lange keine Freunde mehr, Malfoy." Erwiderte er kalt und konzentrierte sich darauf, die erneut aufsteigenden Erinnerungen in seinen Hinterkopf zu verbannen. 

Der blonde Mann hob beide Augenbrauen und sah ihn unverhohlen belustigt an. 

„Malfoy? Seit wann so förmlich, **Snape**? Wo ist das _„Aahh, Lucius!" _geblieben?" 

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen und hielt sich davon ab, dem durchdringenden Blick dieser silbernen Augen auszuweichen. Wenn er eines konnte, dann war es starren. 

„Es ist mit dir zusammen aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, so wie alles andere, dass nicht ansatzweise wichtig ist." 

Eine glatte Lüge, aber das ging niemanden etwas an. 

„So?" Severus erstarrte als er das verräterische Glitzern in den Augen Lucius' sah. „ Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit deine Erinnerungen aufzufrischen , denkst du nicht auch?" Und bevor er noch irgendetwas hätte tun können, drangen die gemurmelten Worten an sein Ohr und er fand sich liegend auf dem Bett wieder. 

Als er den Blick zum Spiegel hob erkannte er, dass er an Armen und Beinen gefesselt war. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er zerrte an dem eisernen Ring der seine Handgelenke zusammenhielt. Doch anstatt nachzugeben, grub sich das kühle Metall nur weiter in sein Fleisch. Seine Fußgelenke waren ebenfalls jeweils an einem eisernen Ring befestigt und Severus erkannte, dass er Lucius nun vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert war. Zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit verbannt musste er ausharren; musste darauf warten, was Lucius ihm dieses Mal antun würde. 

Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte den Mann an, der vollkommen entspannt neben dem Bett stand und ihn abschätzig musterte. 

Severus schloss gequält die Augen und fragte sich, in was für eine Scheiße er hier bloß hineingeraten war. Hätte er doch niemals zugestimmt, als Dumbledore ihn fragte, ob er ihm helfen könne; ob er ein Spion Hogwarts werden würde.

Aber jetzt war es sowieso zu spät. Er musste sein Schicksal wohl oder über annehmen. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig, schließlich lag er angekettet auf Lucius' Bett, nicht der geringsten Chance begünstigt, ihm ein weiteres Mal zu entkommen. Früher wurde er immerhin auch nicht von eisernen Fesseln gehalten...

„Severus, Severus, Severus." Lucius sprach zu ihm wie zu einem ungezogenem Kind. „Du weißt sehr gut, dass man uns nicht so einfach verrät. Und du weißt auch, was der dunkle Lord eigentlich mit Verrätern macht. Aber komischerweise hat er mir es auferlegt, dich zu bestrafen und glaube mir, dass werde ich tun. Ich werde das tun, was Voldemort mit Verrätern wie dir macht; ich lasse dich leiden." 

Es bedurfte nicht viel Vorstellungskraft, sich Lucius zufriedenes, selbstgefälliges Gesicht vorzustellen, wie es hämisch auf ihn hinab lächelte. Ein Zittern durchlief Severus' Körper. Genau in diesem Moment hätte er Voldemorts Gesellschaft als wesentlich angenehmer empfunden. 

Er hörte das Rascheln von Lucius' Umhang, spürte sein Gewicht auf der Matratze, als diese noch ein wenig mehr nachgab, wusste das der Mann sich neben ihm ausstreckte und ihn beobachtete. 

Er wäre gern ein Stück von ihm abgerückt, aber seine Fesseln hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle. 

Lucius' warmer Atem strich über seinen Hals, seine Wange und brachte die kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken dazu, sich aufzurichten. 

Und er stellte zähneknirschend fest, dass der Blonde noch genauso roch, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Eine Mischung aus Zitrus und Mandelöl und obwohl die Kälte keinen bestimmten Geruch hatte, roch er auch nach ihr. 

„Sieh mich an, Severus." Severus hatte nie gewusst, dass ein Name so sinnlich sein konnte, bis er Lucius kennen lernte. Er sträubte sich mit eisernem Willen dagegen, sich von den Erinnerungen überwältigen zu lassen und noch viel mehr sträubte er sich dagegen, Lucius anzusehen, weil er wusste, dass er dann unweigerlich mit eben diesen konfrontiert wurde. 

„Ich sagte du sollst mich ansehen, Severus." Wiederholte Lucius gefährlich leise und als Snape immer noch nicht reagierte, umfasste er sein Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf herum. 

„Und jetzt sieh mich an." zischte er und Severus schlug widerwillig die Augen auf. 

Sein Blick sprühte vor Zorn und Feindseligkeit und doch wusste er, dass nun, wo er Lucius so nah war und er seine brennende Berührung auf seiner Haut spürte, alles was er so lange unter Verschluss gehalten hatte, über ihm zusammenbrechen würde.

Er sah zwei sich windende Körper auf eben diesem Bett auf dem sie sich nun befanden, hörte das Stöhnen, konnte es fühlen; hörte das heisere „Aahh, Lucius!", sah die Mischung aus blondem und schwarzem Haar, völlig ineinander verflochten, und beobachtete, wie die Körper sich in Ekstase aufbäumten. 

Ganz plötzlich und ruckartig wurde er zurück in die Realität gerissen, als sich die Hand auf seinem Kinn zu seiner Wange bewegte, Fingerknöchel darüber strichen.

Er blickte in Lucius' Gesicht, sah den Hauch eines Lächelns auf diesen vertrauten Lippen, wusste instinktiv, dass der Mann genau wahrgenommen hatte, woran er sich soeben erinnert hatte und schwor sich, dass er dieses mal nicht so einfach aufgeben würde. Dieses Mal würde er sich nicht einfach fallen lassen und blindlings vertrauen, seine Gefühle preisgeben und naiv und unschuldig darauf hoffen, dass sie erwidert wurden. 

Bitter und hasserfüllt starrte er in die unergründlichen silbernen Tiefen, die er einst so sehr geliebt hatte.

Nie wieder.

Das Lächeln auf Lucius' Lippen gefror und wich einem mild erstauntem Ausdruck. Ein feines Runzeln überzog seine Stirn und Severus lächelte bitter in sich hinein. Lucius hatte wohl gedacht, dass es wieder so einfach sein würde, ihn zu quälen und leiden zu lassen, doch dieses Mal hatte er sich getäuscht. 

Nachdenklich musterte Lucius ihn und schließlich nickte er langsam. 

„So so, wir wollen also Spielchen spielen, wie?" 

„Das ist doch das einzigste was du kannst." Erwiderte Severus leise und die Kälte in seiner Stimme stand derer Lucius' in nichts nach. Er wandte sein Gesicht ab und starrte entschlossen auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. 

„Es scheint, als wäre es wirklich sehr nötig dein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen," Lucius hielt inne und beugte sich vor, sodass er genau in Severus' Ohr wispern konnte „denn unerklärlicherweise muss dir entfallen sein, **was **ich alles kann." 

Severus reagierte darauf nur mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. 

„Ich an deiner Stelle wäre nicht sonderlich stolz auf die Fähigkeit, Voldemort winselnd und schwanzwedelnd hinterher zu laufen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er das Grinsen dass sich auf Lucius' Züge stahl, vermied es jedoch immer noch tunlichst, ihm auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen. 

„Wir werden sehen, **wer **hier **wem **winselnd und schwanzwedelnd nachlaufen wird...." 

Und plötzlich war Lucius über ihm, die Hände jeweils auf einer Seite neben seinem Kopf abgestützt und sah ihn aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. 

„Wir werden sehen..." erwiderte Severus gefährlich leise und starrte Lucius so vernichtend wie es ihm seine derzeitige Position erlaubte, an. 

Wieder grinste Lucius leicht, beugte sich jedoch kurz daraufhin vor, fuhr sanft mit seinen Lippen über seine Wange um schließlich kurz an seinem Ohr zu halten. 

„In jedweder Hinsicht ein Verräter."

Noch bevor Severus die Chance hatte, auch nur irgendetwas zu erwidern, spürte er Lucius' heißen Atem erneut an seiner Wange, seine Zähne an seinem Ohrläppchen, seine Zunge an seinem Kiefer. 

Immer weiter arbeitete Lucius sich vor, ging vom Kiefer auf den Hals über, penetrierte dort die empfindliche Stelle, unter der Severus' Puls sich zu beschleunigen begann. 

Wütend musste der Schwarzhaarige sich eingestehen, dass sein Körper wohl oder übel auf Lucius' Berührungen reagieren würde, hatte er sich doch so lange danach gesehnt; mehr noch, danach _verlangt._

Er zerrte erneut an seinen Fesseln, versuchte Lucius auszuweichen, doch der Eisenring blieb unerbittlich und ehe er auch nur noch den leisesten Hauch einer Chance hatte vielleicht doch noch zu entkommen, wurde plötzlich alles schwarz. Severus erstarrte. Was zum Teufel hatte Lucius vor? 

Und dann hörte er wieder und wieder den Satz in seinem Kopf. 

_„Ich lasse dich leiden." _

Er spürte, wie Lucius seinen Kopf anhob und mutmaßte, dass er nun wohl auch eine Augenbinde trug. Er fluchte. Hatte er eben noch gedacht, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, hatte er sich gewaltig getäuscht. Nun war er Lucius nicht nur ausgeliefert, nein, sondern auch blind. 

Angekettet, blind und verletzlich lag er inmitten schwarzer und grüner Stoffe, nicht die geringste Chance, sich irgendwie zu wehren. 

Severus schluckte.

Er war normalerweise nicht Freund von uneloquenter Ausdrucksweise, aber nun schien es ihm angebracht, deswegen hallte immer wieder ein Signalwort in grellbunter Leuchtschrift durch seinen Kopf.

_Scheiße._

Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, zwang sich dazu, auf die umliegenden Geräusche zu achten und seine Atmung wieder zu stabilisieren. Verfluchte Scheiße.

Unsicher wandte er den Kopf, versuchte Lucius zu orten, doch dieser verhielt sich so ruhig, dass Severus nicht einmal eine Ahnung hatte, an welche Stelle er sich gerade befand. 

Hatte er das Bett bereits verlassen? Im Raum war er jedenfalls noch, dass konnte er fühlen. Er spürte deutlich die Präsenz des Mannes, die dunkle Aura die ihn zu umgeben schien... 

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck riss sein Hemd auf und Severus wusste nun sehr genau, wo Lucius sich befand. Er hockte also wieder über ihm, beobachtete sein Gesicht und legte die nackte Haut seiner Brust frei. 

Leise klimperten die Eisenringe, als Severus sich bewegte, sich unter dem durchdringenden Blick Lucius' wand. Und dann spürte er ihn. Lucius setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, die Arme nochmals neben seinem Kopf aufgestützt und beobachtete ihn weiter. 

Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit, durchschnitt die leise Stimme des Mannes die Spannung zwischen ihnen.

„Warum lässt du dich nicht einfach gehen, Severus? Du könntest so viel Spaß haben." 

Hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, hätte er Lucius wieder vernichtend angestarrt, doch so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als so viel Verachtung und Vernichtung wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen. 

„Weil es genau das ist, was du willst." 

Eine kleine Pause, doch als Lucius erneut sprach, konnte er das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus seiner Stimme heraushören. 

„Und du willst mir wohl nicht geben, was ich will, wie?" 

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und presste ein „Niemals," hervor. 

„Ach Severus." Lucius sprach tadelnd, fast mitleidig zu ihm und genau das brachte ihn zur Weißglut „Du kennst mich mittlerweile lange genug um zu wissen, dass ich **immer **das kriege, was ich will." 

Er kam nicht umhin, dass Beben das seinen Körper durchlief zu unterdrücken. 

Durch die Augenbinde wurden seine anderen Organe zusätzlich sensibilisiert und das hieß, dass allein dieser...simple Satz ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte und er die Präsenz des Mannes nur allzu deutlich wahrnahm. 

„Aber weißt du Severus," Lucius beugte sich erneut vor und wieder streifte heißer Atem sein Gesicht, seine Lippen, über die er sich unbewusst leckte. 

„Du lässt mir gar keine andere Wahl." 

Und plötzlich war ihm heiß, sehr heiß. Verdammt heiß. Brennende Hitze ergoss sich auf seinem Bauch und er sog scharf die Luft ein. Was war **das**? Und bevor er auch noch einen weiteren Gedanken erfassen konnte, spürte er es wieder. Dieses Mal jedoch auf der Höhe seiner Brustwarzen, kurz gefolgt von Lucius' Mund, der vergleichsweise kühlen Zunge, die neckisch über seine gereizte, heiße Haut fuhr.  

Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, wollte sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde unerklärlicherweise auf Lucius' Lippen gelenkt, die nun eine seiner Brustwarzen reizten. Das sensible Fleisch reagierte umgehend auf diese Berührungen und versteifte sich, schien Lucius weiter animieren zu wollen. 

Langsam ließ Lucius seine Zunge um den Nippel kreisen und saugte sanft daran.

„Aahh..." wieder diese brennende Hitze. Eben noch Lucius' Lippen und nun wieder dieser...Schmerz. Severus keuchte.

„Verdammt was machst du da?" 

Ruckartig bewegte Lucius sich auf seinem Schoß und presste seine _Präsenz _näher an seine eigene...Präsenz. Severus gestand es sich nur ungern ein, aber er wurde langsam wirklich präsent, auch wenn er mit aller Macht versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Ich lasse dich leiden." Erwiderte Lucius schließlich rau und presste kurz darauf erneut seine Lippen auf seinen Hals, während seine Hände über seine Brust glitten und über die überempfindliche Haut kratzten. 

Wieder klirrten seine Fesseln leicht, als Severus sich bewegte und seinen Kopf unbewusst ein wenig zur Seite drehte, sodass Lucius mehr Freiraum hatte. 

Der talentierte Mund des Mannes machte ihn alles vergessen und er spürte nur am Rande die heißen Hände, die immer wieder über seinen Bauch strichen, bis sie jedoch plötzlich den Bund seiner Hose erreichten und Anstalten machten, eben diese auch zu öffnen. 

Mit einem Ruck kehrte die Fähigkeit rational zu denken wieder zu ihm zurück und er drehte seinen Kopf, wollte Lucius daran hindern weiter zu machen. 

Fluchend stellte er fest, dass er sich wirklich für einen Moment hatte gehen lassen, dass er es einfach genossen hatte, wieder von diesem Mann berührt zu werden, diesen Körper zu fühlen, der so perfekt zu seinem zu passen schien. 

Er spürte wie Lucius inne hielt und konnte sich wahrlich vorstellen, mit welchem Blick er ihn nun bedachte.

„Du scheinst mir heute etwas unentschlossen, Severus." 

„Ich bin _nicht _unentschlossen." Erwiderte er automatisch und stellte peinlich berührt fest, wie trotzig und vor allem...rau seine Stimme klang. 

„Lügner." Und dann drang wieder Licht an seine Augen und er sah ihn vor sich, ein böses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen und kurz darauf berührten eben diese Lippen die seinen. 

Oh Scheiße. Oh verdammte Scheiße. Er wollte Lucius ausweichen, wollte schreien, wollte ihn von sich stoßen. Doch erstens war er derweil immer noch angekettet und zweites wie festgefroren. 

Der Kuss durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz, durchrieselte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß um schließlich zwischen seinen Beinen den Höhepunkt zu finden. Und als Lucius' Zunge um Einlass bat, folgte er fast automatisch, teilte seine Lippen und begegnete dem Mann enthusiastisch. Und diesmal stoppte er Lucius nicht, als seine Hände fast ungeduldig an seiner Hose zerrten. 

Stück für Stück legte er mehr blasse, heiße Haut frei, die nur darauf wartete, von ihm berührt zu werden. Malfoy löste sich von ihm und zog mit der Zunge eine feuchte Spur von seinem Mund, über seinen Bauch bis hinunter zum Rand seiner schwarzen Boxershorts. 

Severus atmete schwer, beobachtete über das rapide Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs hinweg Lucius' Kopf, der an seinem Bauchnabel hielt und mit der Zunge in ihn eindrang. Reflexartig hob er die Hüften, versuchte Lucius näher zu sein, doch dieser beließ es bei kurzen, spielerischen Berührungen und trieb Snape damit beinahe in den Wahnsinn. 

Schließlich verhakten seine Finger sich aber in dem Bund seiner Boxershorts und er zog sie Zentimeter für Zentimeter hinunter, beobachtete dabei genau sein Gesicht und Severus wusste, es gab kein Entrinnen mehr. Er war gefangen von diesen silbernen Seen die sich scheinbar bis auf den Grund seiner Seele bohren wollten und gab auf. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass es sich wiederholen würde, dass er leiden würde, dass es ihn zerreißen würde, doch nichts in der Welt konnte ihn jetzt noch daran hindern, weiter zu machen. Dieser Moment der völligen Ekstase würde den darauffolgenden Schmerz schon ansatzweise ausgleichen. Hoffte er zumindest. 

Und wieder spürte er Lucius' Lippen die sanft an seinem Hüftknochen saugten, seine Hände, die an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel hinaufglitten, bis sie ihr Ziel endlich erreichten. 

Snape biss sich auf die Lippe um sich davon abzuhalten zu stöhnen, und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Hüften sich aufbäumten, dass ein dunkles Grollen seiner Kehle entschlüpfte. 

Malfoy leckte kurz an der feuchten Spitze seines Gliedes, bevor er den Schaft mit der Hand umfasste und begann ihn zu massieren. 

Severus zerrte an seinen Ketten, starrte wie im Fieber auf Lucius' Kopf, auf seinen Mund, der ihn langsam in sich aufnahm und keuchte. 

„Scheiße..." knurrte er, bevor er scharf die Luft einsog, als Lucius quälend langsam an seiner Eichel leckte. Er wollte sich davon abhalten, wollte widerstehen und doch ertappte er sich kurz darauf, wie er Lucius entgegenkam, sich seine Hüften in einem stetigen Takt aufbäumten. 

Das Bild, der Gedanke allein brachte ihn schier um den Verstand; Lucius Malfoy zwischen seinen Beinen, seinen Schwanz mit Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge verwöhnend in einem solch sicheren Rhythmus, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. 

Er biss sich immer noch auf die Lippe, schmeckte mittlerweile Blut, aber es war ihm egal. Alles war besser, als Malfoy die Genugtuung zu verschaffen, ihn stöhnend, winselnd und schwanzwedelnd unter sich zu haben. 

Und doch spürte er seine Selbstbeherrschung bröckeln, vermutete, dass sein Gesicht mittlerweile wohl wie im Schmerz verzogen war und als er den Blick nach oben zum Spiegel wandte, sein eigenes, gerötetes Gesicht erblickte und Lucius' Kopf, der sich immer schneller über seinem Schoß auf und ab bewegte, brach es doch aus ihm hervor.

„Aahhh....verdammte Schei – hnnnn...." 

Es brauchte nicht viel Vorstellungskraft um sich Lucius' triumphierendes Grinsen vorzustellen und wäre er in dem Moment nicht so beschäftigt gewesen, hätte er vermutlich auch gegrinst. Er hätte seinen Triumph genossen und ihm, Snape, immer wieder vorgehalten, dass er immer das bekam was er wollte. Doch da der andere Mann nun einmal damit beschäftigt war (Snape knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen) ihn schier in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit zu grinsen. 

Immer wieder änderte Lucius das Tempo seiner Bewegungen, kombinierte leichtes Saugen mit dem kurzen Nippen am Kopf seiner Erregung, steigerte dann wieder den Rhythmus bis ins unermessliche, um schließlich kurz vor der Erlösung wieder zurück zu weichen.

Severus hatte bereits jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren. Rhythmisch ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, um sie schließlich wieder zu entspannen und gleich darauf wieder zu ballen. Ein verzweifelter Versuch, die Kontrolle nicht gänzlich zu verlieren. Noch geisterten leise Erinnerungen und Bilder durch seinen Verstand, leise Stimmen, die versuchten ihn zu warnen. Doch mit jedem von Lucius' Zungenschlägen wichen sie immer weiter in den Hintergrund, ließen nur noch Platz für die Begierde, die mehr und mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff. 

Und plötzlich hob der andere Mann den Kopf, sah ihn aus dunklen, lustverhangenen Augen an. Seine Lippen gerötet und geschwollen, hatten noch nie so einladend ausgesehen wie in genau diesem Moment. Ein leises Stöhnen erreichte die Oberfläche und erst als Lucius' Lippen von einem leichten, wissenden Lächeln überzogen wurden, registrierte Severus das es sein eigenes war. 

„Du hast dich nicht verändert, Severus. Noch immer reagierst du auf mich wie an dem Tag, an dem du mich zum ersten Mal gesehen hast. Damals reagiertest du unbewusst; wir waren jung, wussten nichts von Begehren oder körperlicher Liebe, und doch schien dein Körper mich zu rufen. Du wolltest mich, genauso wie du mich jetzt willst." 

Die Worte drangen nur langsam zu ihm hindurch; doch aus Worten wurden Sätze, aus Sätzen wurden Gedanken, aus Gedanken wurden Erinnerungen und aus diesen formten sich schließlich Bilder, längst verdrängt und doch nicht vergessen. 

_Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ließ seinen Blick über die große Lock wandern. Nur am Rand drangen die Gesprächsfetzen an seine Ohren, doch er konnte die Aufregung der meisten spüren, die sich so sehr mit seiner eigenen deckte. Er wandte den Kopf, wollte gerade etwas näher an den großen Zug heran treten, einen letzten Blick auf die große Uhr erhaschen um zu wissen, wann er denn endlich würde einsteigen dürfen, als **er** in sein Blickfeld trat. Severus erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person, das Geschöpf gelenkt, welches ganz in seiner Nähe stand und einem größeren Mann lauschte, der genauso aussah wie er selbst. Er wusste das es unhöflich war zu starren, aber er konnte sich mit dem besten Willen nicht davon abbringen, den Jungen weiter anzuschauen. Und dann drehte er sich um und erwiderte seinen Blick, hatte er wohl gespürt, dass er beobachtet wurde. Und als das stählerne Grau seiner Augen seine eigenen traf, wusste er nicht was es war, aber irgendetwas verband ihn mit dem Jungen. Der Junge, der bald so eine große Rolle in seinem Leben spielen sollte..._

Severus schloss gequält die Augen. Er wusste das Lucius recht hatte. Er hatte ihn gewollt und hatte ihn bekommen. Doch mit welchem Preis hatte er dafür bezahlen müssen? Er hasste sich dafür. Hasste sich dafür, dass er schwach gewesen war. Und nicht nur sein Fleisch war schwach gewesen, sondern auch seine Seele, sein Geist. Er hasste sich so sehr dafür, dass er seinen Selbsthass auf andere projizierte, dass er die, die stark waren, verabscheute. Das er alle hasste, die stärker waren, als er es jemals sein würde. 

Er hatte ihn gewollt und nun wollte er ihn wieder. Und er wusste, dass er ihn bekommen würde. Doch welchen Preis würde er wohl diesmal zahlen müssen?

„Weißt du," Lucius setzte sich auf und knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf. „Ich finde wir machen das jetzt ganz einfach. Du bittest mich, dich zu ficken. Ich werde dich ficken. Danach bittest du mich, dich zu töten, ich werde es tun und wir haben die ganze Sache hinter uns. Was hältst du davon?" Er öffnete den letzten Knopf und warf das Hemd vom Bett. Während er sich nach hinten beugte und Severus' Fußfesseln löste, um ihn schließlich ganz von Boxershorts und Hose zu befreien, fügte er in unbekümmerter Stimme hinzu: „Der dunkle Lord meinte, ich solle dich leiden lassen. Aber ich denke, ich habe Mitleid mit dir. Ich werde dein erbärmliches Leben schon bald beenden." 

„Fuck you." Erwiderte Snape leise und beobachtete Malfoy dabei, wie er sich langsam seiner Hose entledigte. 

„Das ist der Dank dafür, dass ich dich weniger leiden lassen will?" Auch die Hose verschwand nun aus dem Bett und der Blonde hatte nun wieder Zeit, sich vollkommen seinem Opfer zu widmen. 

Langsam streckte sich der Mann auf seinem Körper aus und Severus genoss widerwillig zum ersten Mal seit so langer Zeit erneut das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut. Lucius' Augen waren nun fast komplett schwarz und Severus wusste instinktiv, dass seine sich nicht viel von denen des anderen Mannes unterschieden. Wieder strich heißer Atem über seinen Hals, sein Gesicht und ließ ihn unmerklich erschauern. „Nun gut. Wenn du leiden willst..." 

Mit diesen Worten richtete der Mann sich wieder ruckartig auf, wobei der kühle Stoff seiner Boxershorts Snapes heiße Erregung streifte und somit ein zischendes Geräusch aus Snapes Mund erzeugte.. Lucius stieß noch einmal seine Hüften vor und wieder streifte der Stoff den Körperteil, der am meisten Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Als selbst ein leises Stöhnen Lucius' Lippen verließ, kam Snape nicht umhin, die Gänsehaut zu bekämpfen, die sich über seinen Körper zog. 

Durch halb geöffnete Augen sah er, dass der Mann über ihm einen Gegenstand in der Hand hielt, doch bevor er noch irgendeinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stieß Lucius zum dritten Mal seine Hüften nach vorne, was beiden Männern ein Keuchen entlockte. 

„Du hast immer nur mich geliebt, nicht wahr?" 

Lucius' heisere Stimme hätte ihn dazu veranlasst, erneut aufzustöhnen, wenn er nur andere Worte gewählt hätte. Er versteifte sich, spürte die Kälte die ihn plötzlich durchlief, und ihn doch beinahe verbrannte. 

„Nein." Ein Knurren.

„Lügner." Ja, es stimmte. Er hatte Lucius Malfoy einmal geliebt. Hatte ihm vertraut, ihn geschätzt, ihn verehrt. Und was war dabei heraus gekommen? Nein, er liebte ihn nicht mehr. Er wollte ihn, ja. Aber das war eine rein körperliche Sache. Nichts gefühlsmäßiges. Und doch wusste er schon als er die Worte nur dachte, dass er sich selbst etwas vormachte. 

„Ich gebe zu, es ist schwieriger geworden, in dich hinein zu sehen. Früher konnte ich deine Gefühle erkennen, so als wäre dein Körper aus Glas. Dem ist nicht mehr so. Und doch sehe ich noch immer das in deinen Augen, was ich schon vor Jahren darin gelesen habe. Du liebst mich und du gehörst mir, egal wie sehr du dich auch dagegen zu wehren versuchst. Und um das auch jedem, der dich noch ansehen sollte klar zu machen....." er hielt inne und beugte sich wieder ein Stück weit vor. Nun erkannte er den Gegenstand und seine Augen weiteten sich. 

Und schon spürte er die kühle Klinge des magischen Messers auf seiner Haut. Lucius strich vorsichtig mit der Klinge über seine Brust, umkreiste mit der Spitze Severus' Brustwarzen und beobachtete fasziniert, wie das Messer erst weiße Spuren auf seiner Brust hinterließ, die sich schließlich rot verfärbten. 

Er zog es weiter hinab, über seinen Bauch und setzte es genau an Severus' rechtem Hüftknochen an und der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Lucius würde ihn als sein Eigentum kennzeichnen und er hatte nicht einmal die Chance auszuweichen. Er kannte die Vorliebe des anderen Mannes, dass rote Leben auf seiner Haut zu sehen. Schon früher hatte er seine Haut des öfteren mit einem Dolch penetriert, doch niemals hatte er ein magisches Messer benutzt. Und schließlich spürte er es. Der Dolch drang tiefer in seine Haut, brachte sein Blut dazu, hervorzuquellen und den Schnitt rubinrot zu färben. Brennender Schmerz durchzog die untere Hälfte seines Körpers und er riss an seiner Handfessel, wollte Malfoy entgehen. Doch dieser glitt unbeirrt mit dem Messer über seine Hüfte. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, doch es wollte nicht funktionieren. Fest presste er die Augen zusammen und fluchte in sich hinein. Das schlimme war ja nicht einmal der Schmerz, schließlich hatte er schon viele Schmerzen erleiden müssen. Das schlimme war, dass es ihn noch härter machte. Das er Lucius nur noch mehr wollte. 

„Sieh es dir an." forderte der andere Mann ihn plötzlich auf und Severus öffnete langsam die Augen. Sein Blick nach oben zum Spiegel gewandt, erkannte er die in rot getränkten Initialen des Mannes auf seiner Hüfte. Doch bevor er es überhaupt noch weiter „bewundern" konnte, beugte Lucius sich vor, und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die blutenden Schnitte, nahm Severus' Leben in sich auf und labte sich an den kostbaren roten Tropfen. 

Als der Blonde den Kopf hob und sein Gesicht betrachtete, erinnerte Lucius ihn mehr und mehr an einen Vampir. Seine Lippen waren rot und ein einzelner Tropfen stahl sich langsam sein Kinn hinab und Severus verspürte das unbändige Verlangen ihn mit seiner Zunge aufzufangen. Und als hätte Malfoy seine Gedanken gelesen beugte er sich vor, begegnete Severus' wartendem Mund mit seinen Lippen und ließ ihn sein eigenes Leben schmecken. Gierig folgte der Schwarzhaarige dem kleinen roten Tropfen mit seiner Zunge, registrierte den metallenen Geschmack und gleichzeitig Lucius' heiseres Seufzen, als seine Zunge dessen Kiefer streifte. Wie sehr sehnte er sich danach den anderen Mann zu berühren, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, sich an seinem Stöhnen zu ergötzen. Und doch war er ihm ausgeliefert. Er hasste ihn dafür und gleichzeitig steigerte es seine Lust ins Unendliche. Er wollte mehr.

Er schlang seine befreiten Beine um Lucius' Hüften, zog den anderen Mann näher an sich, keuchte leise als seine heiße Haut die des anderen Mannes vollends berührte. 

„Mach' mich los," brachte Snape schließlich heiser hervor.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" entgegnete der andere Mann leise und ließ seine Hände in das schwarze Haar des Mannes unter ihm gleiten, der bei dessen Begriffsstutzigkeit ungeduldig aufseufzte. 

„Damit ich dir zeigen kann, was **ich **alles kann..." zischte Severus frustriert, da Lucius keinerlei Anstalten machte, seine Hände aus dem Eisenring zu befreien. 

Stattdessen riss Malfoy seinen Kopf mit einem plötzlichen Ruck ein Stück weit nach oben und der Blick der sich nun in seine Augen zu brennen schien war geradezu undefinierbar.  

„Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht..._vergessen._" 

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er starrte den Mann über ihm völlig verblüfft an. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte er seine Gesichtszüge nicht unter Kontrolle und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er schluckte. Das konnte doch nicht...

Jeden Gedankengang unterbrechend, pressten sich Lucius' Lippen plötzlich wieder auf die seinen und Snape hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen. Dieser Kuss war anders, auf eine alte Weise neu und er entzündete eine derartige Explosion der verschiedensten Gefühle, dass er gerade noch die Zeit hatte ein erstauntes keuchen von sich zu geben, als er auch schon dem Drängen Lucius' Zunge nachgab und seine Lippen bereitwillig teilte. 

Winzig kleine Stromschläge zuckten durch seinen Körper, reizten jeden einzelnen Nerv den sie fanden, um schließlich in seinem Schoß zu münden und dort ein konzentriertes Energiezentrum aufzubauen (A/N: noch konzentrierter als zuvor? *moep*), dass, hätte es die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt, lautstark nach Aufmerksamkeit hätte bitten mögen. 

Durch einen dichten Nebel der Dank des Gefühlswirrwarrs in seinem Innersten wohl irgendwann entstanden war, nahm Severus war, dass Lucius' Hände sich von seinen Haaren über seine Seiten bewegten, während sich seine Hüften gegen seine bewegten und ihn schier verrückt machten. Wie lange wollte Lucius das Ganze denn noch herauszögern, verdammt? 

„Geduld, Severus. Geduld." 

Er blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte er das etwa laut ausgesprochen? Und wann hatte Lucius seine Finger auf seinen Lippen platziert? Er knurrte, doch gleichzeitig konnte er nicht dem Drang wiederstehen, an Lucius' schlanken Fingern zu saugen, die so unwiderstehlich nah waren. Wieder ruhte Lucius' undefinierbarer Blick auf seinem Gesicht; silber traf auf schwarz. Und hätte Snape es nicht besser gewusst, wäre er dem Gedanken unterlegen, dass Lucius' Augen lächelten. Und dann waren seine Finger auch wieder weg und Severus konnte das enttäuschte Grummeln, dass in seiner Kehle brodelte nicht unterdrücken. Enttäuschung wurde jedoch sehr schnell von einer Welle puren Entzückens davon geschwemmt, als Malfoy mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Oh Gott. Er bog seinen Rücken so weit es ihm möglich war durch und versuchte Lucius Finger entgegen zu kommen, doch der Eisenring blieb unerbittlich. Viel mehr noch klang das leise metallische Klirren wie leises, hämisches Gelächter. 

Langsam, viel zu langsam, bewegte der andere Mann seinen Finger in ihm, sagte seinem letzten Rest an Würde und Selbstbeherrschung den Kampf an, während er seine Zähne in das weiche Fleisch seines Halses grub, um dort weiterer verräterische Spuren zu hinterlassen die ihn als sein Eigentum markierten. 

„Fuck..." ein tiefes Stöhnen entriss sich seiner Kehle, hing in der Luft. Ein Beweis, dass Lucius ihn brach. Langsam aber sicher. 

„Gibt es ein...Problem?" Severus konnte spüren wie Malfoy gegen seine Haut grinste und es machte ihn noch rasender. Er war verzweifelt. Er hätte sich zwar lieber die Zunge abgebissen als es zuzugeben, aber er war wirklich verzweifelt. Der Mann trieb ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn. Nein, er zeriss nicht nur sein Herz abermals in Tausende über aber Tausende Teilchen, nein, er spielte auch noch perfide kleine Spielchen, anstatt ihn einfach zu packen und zu ficken. 

„Du elender Bastard, hör endlich au---hnnn..." Gott er hasste ihn. Und doch versuchte er immer noch sich den nun mehr drei Fingern entgegen zu schieben, auch wenn es sinnlos war. 

„Aufhören? Na, wenn du willst..." und plötzlich war die Hand wieder weg und hätte er die Chance gehabt, hätte er Malfoy in genau diesem Moment mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert. ER quälte ihn. Und als er die Augen öffnete (wann hatte er sie überhaupt geschlossen?) konnte er in Lucius' Gesicht lesen, dass es ihm sichtlich Spaß machte. Um seine Lippen spielte dieses umwerfende Grinsen dass ihn schon früher in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Seine Haare hingen ihm mittlerweile in wirren Strähnen über den Rücken und in die Stirn und seine sonst so blasse haut hatte einen zarten, rötlichen Schimmer um die Wangen angenommen. Alles in allem hatte er noch nie so sinnlich und reizbar gewirkt, wie genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Oh Gott. Er wollte ihn. 

„Nein..." Severus erschrak über den heiseren und---fremden Ton seiner Stimme. Er klang so wie er sich fühlte. Fuck. Verzweifelt. 

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und blitze ihn amüsiert an. 

„Was, nein?" 

Der Schwarzhaarige presste die Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass es wehtat. Elender Bastard. 

„Hör nicht auf."

Wieder dieser undefinierbare Blick und ein Lächeln, dass ihm schier jegliche Luft mit einem Stoßseufzer aus den Lungen presste. Lucius beugte sich wieder etwas vor, strich sanft mit seinen Lippen über die seinen, vergrub seine Hände erneut in den schwarzen Kaskaden des Mannes unter ihm. 

„Was willst du, **Snape?**" 

Die Worte, nur schwach gegen seine Lippen gehaucht, jagten ihm prickelnde Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinauf und hinab und er kam nicht umhin die Konturen von Malfoys Lippen mit seiner Zunge nachzufahren. 

„Dich." 

Die Fingerspitzen des Blonden fuhren sanft über seine Kopfhaut, strichen mit sanften Bewegungen über seine Schläfen und wieder hinauf.

„Und was soll ich tun?" 

Er genoss das Gefühl der Hände in seinem Haar, genoss die kleinen Schauer die immer über seinen Rücken rannen, wenn Lucius vorsichtig an einer Strähne zog.

„Du weißt genau was ich will."

Sanft küsste er sein Ohr, fuhr mit der Zunge die Konturen nach und ließ seine Zunge spielerisch in die Ohrmuschel gleiten, was Snape dazu brachte, erneut leise aufzustöhnen. 

„Natürlich. Aber ich will das du es sagst." 

Er öffnete ruckartig die Augen. 

„Schlaf mit mir." 

Heißer Atem streifte seine Wange und heiseres Lachen drang an sein Ohr. 

„Sag ‚bitte'." 

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. 

„Bitte." 

„Was, bitte?" 

„Fuck you." 

„Ich hab dich leider nicht verstanden. Was willst du von mir?" 

Der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde fester bis er schließlich die Stufe „schmerzhaft" erreichte.

„Fick mich, verdammt."  Er stöhnte halb gequält, halb ungeduldig auf und fügte dann noch ein leises „Bitte" hinzu. 

Und er schrie auf. 

Mit einem einzigen Ruck drang Lucius in ihn ein und es tat _weh. _Doch im selben Moment überwältigte ihn das einzigartige Gefühl endlich heimzukommen. Schmerz und Ekstase wurden eins bis er beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen konnte, welches welches war und sich einfach nur fallen ließ. Er genoss das Gefühl endlich wieder eins mit dem Körper, mit der Seele, _mit dem Mann _zu sein, den er liebte und verlor sich in dem Bild der völlig perfekt zueinander passenden Körper, dass sich ihm überhalb ihrer beider Köpfe darbot. Er hob seine Hüften ein Stück an, stöhnte laut auf, als Lucius den Punkt in ihm penetrierte, der sein Blut zu Feuer werden ließ, dass heiß durch seine Venen pulsierte und ihn in einen absolut ekstatischen Rausch versetzte. Er hörte, fühlte das Stöhnen des anderen Mannes, fühlte dessen Hände, die sich in seine Hüften bohrten, verlor sich in dem Geschmack seiner Lippen, seiner Zunge, als ihre Münder sich erneut zu einem gierigen Kuss trafen. 

Immer und immer wieder stieß Lucius in ihn, ließ gleichzeitig seine Hand zu seiner missachteten Erregung gleiten und begann sie im selben Rhythmus zu bearbeiten (A/N: *hüstel* Ja, man, mir fällt kein anderes Wort ein -.-). 

„Aahh, Lucius....shit..." Wieder öffnete er die Augen, warf einen fiebrigen Blick in den Spiegel, erblickte schwarzes und blondes Haar, völlig ineinander verflochten, fühlte sich mit der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart konfrontiert, fühlte nur noch Lucius in sich und seine Hand an seinem Glied und ergab sich. 

Mit einem letzten, heiseren Schrei spürte er, wie sich sein Körper aufbäumte, spürte wie sich seine Muskeln um Lucius zusammen zogen und er sich im gleiche Moment einem Orgasmus auslieferte, der erlösender und machtvoller war, als jedweder Höhepunkt zuvor. Und kurz bevor seine Augen zufielen und er langsam von Schlaf übermannt wurde, dachte er noch (hätte er es nicht besser gewusst) er hätte Lucius diesen einen Satz hatte sagen hören.

_„Ich liebe dich auch...." _

_~Fin_

_*Magisches Messer= Normale Narben kann man inner Zauberwelt weg machen (sag ich jetzt einfach mal so, jawohl) nur halt so richtig magische Narben nicht, deswegen geht Harrys Narbe ja auch nicht wech. Und wenn man jemanden mit einem magischen Messer kennzeichnet, bleiben die Narben halt sichtbar ^^ Denk ich mal so, ja. _

_A/N: Ja, das war er nun also. Mein zweiter, kleiner slashiger One-Shot. Entstanden nur aus dem Grund, weil ich gefragt (oder war es gezwungen *g*?) wurde, eine fic mit diesem pairing zu schreiben. _

_Joa, hab mir am Anfang ziemlich einen abgewürgt und irgendwann mittendrin hing ich auch mal so kritisch fest das ich das ganze schon wieder auf Eis legen wollte. Aber schließlich habe ich doch irgendwie die Kurve gekriegt und den Rest dann in einem Rutsch runter geschrieben. Ich hoffe die fic gefällt ein wenig. Gewidmet ist sie SJ *winkt zu ihr rüber*, der ich auf diesem Weg vielleicht auch noch mal sagen könnte, wie gern ich sie habe ;) _

_Würde mich sehr sehr sehr über Feedback freuen. Und im Übrigen ist die fic mit sehr viel Einfluss von Schokolade, Amaretto, „Sweet Angel"-Tee und seeehr viel dunkler angehauchte Musik entstanden. Joa, das wars :) _

_P.S: Seht die Story als eine Art Comeback an *smile* (Die Leute die mich kennen, wissen wie ich das meine (hoff ich doch mal))  _


End file.
